Wedding Night Treats
by AlexaEvoneighJade
Summary: Sam and Mercedes enjoy their wedding night trying new things


Wedding Night Treats

AU Samcedes

AN: I Don't Own Glee or any of the characters

"I now Pronounce you husband and wife, Sam you may kiss the bride" Sam pulled Mercedes to him and kissed her in a very not appropriate to do in front of small children way. Sam's younger brother Stevie Evans cleared his throat "Keep it PG" Sam waved him off and continued to molest Mercedes' mouth with his tongue. Mercedes' maid of honor Kurt Hummer cleared his throat uncomfortably and gently tapped her shoulder. "Samuel!" Mary Evans scolded her oldest son. Dwight Evans just looked around with an amused expression, While Mercedes' parents looked on with appalled expression. "Mercedes, that's enough" her mother chided. The newly married couple finally broke apart with matching goofy looks on their faces. The wedding party and guest burst out in applause as they made their way out of the church. As soon as they got in the limo to head to the reception Sam pulled Mercedes into his lap and began to kiss her hungrily. Mercedes was receptive to it for a while until she felt Sam lifting up the bottom of her dress blindly groping around trying to find her panties. Mercedes smacked his hand. "What?" Sam pouted but put his hands in his lap. Mercedes grabbed his hand interlocking their fingers and kissing the back of it. "In due time dear husband" Sam side eyed her but smiled anyway stroking her cheek with his thumb.

When they arrived at the venue they were amazed at the sheer fabulousness of the hanging crystal chandeliers. Kurt came up to them hugging both. He turned to Sam "We'll be Back" Sam nodded and watched Mercedes' ass in her fitted gown as they walked away. Sam looked around the venue in appreciation. "Great job Kurt" he said to himself as he took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Sam knew it would be a while before he saw his blushing bride so decided not to be antisocial and mingle with his guest. Upstairs Kurt fussed with Mercedes' dress and hair while Tina did her makeup. Mercedes' second dress was knee length and and had thin criss cross straps. It was a beautiful champagne color with matching shoes. "You're finally married after six years" Santana commented. "Yes, and I couldn't be happier" Mercedes gushed as Santana put the finishing touches on her makeup and spun the chair around to face the mirror. Mercedes leaned closer to examine the makeup and smiled. "It's amazing Santana!" Mercedes hopped down from the chair and stepped up to the full length mirror. She smoothed her dress down turning from each side checking herself out. "Duh, you're beautiful. It's not a question." Kurt brought over her crystal belt to tie around her waist. "There. You look absolutely stunning" Kurt stepped aside as Mercedes assessed her ensemble with the new accessory. "I Love it, thank you Kurt." she hugged Kurt. Santana coughed looking down at her shoes. Smiling Mercedes pulled Santana and Tina in for a hug. "Thank you ladies. I look amazing thanks to all of my friends" they did a group hug and after checking the time scrambled back downstairs. Kurt hurried to find Sam so the reception could get started.

When the introduction of Mr. and Mrs. Evans was made everyone cheered. Speeches were made and tears were shed. The couple danced with almost everyone. Hours later the Evans arrived at their hotel suite in Miami Florida for their honeymoon, Sam waited no time as he picked her up bridal style and entered their suite. Once the door was closed He set her on the bed and kissed her on her forehead. Mercedes smiled. "I could've walked up the stairs you know" Sam unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged. "I know. But I wanted to carry you. It's what I'm supposed to do" he leaned down and kissed her, both of them getting into it. Sam broke the kiss. "Hold on. I have something that make tonight special" he kissed her on the nose and flew out of the room. Mercedes looked after him apprehensively. She went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she finished she came and sat back on the bed. Sam entered the room balancing a tray. He was in just a snug pair of Avengers boxer briefs. When he saw her he set the tray outside and came to sit beside her. "I Love you. I'm so glad you agreed to be my wife." he held her hand and smiled at her. "I Love you too, what are you up to?" she raised her eyebrow and licked her lips. " I just wanna try something new, if you don't mind" Mercedes squinted at him and tilted her head to the side. "I'm a bit nervous but I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. What do you have in mind?" she bit her lip and smiled. Sam's eyes lit up but he just helped her stand up. Turning her around he moved her hair to her other shoulder and kissed her neck. He pulled out a black satin blindfold from his back pocket. He kissed the shell of her ear. "I'm going to blindfold you, are you OK with that?" she shivered as his breath fanned over her skin but nodded.

Sam placed the blindfold on her and tied it snugly. He kissed behind her ear as his hands trailed from her neck to her shoulders slowly removing her silk robe. He kissed her bare shoulder turning her back around. Mercedes panicked slightly when she heard Sam's sharp intake of breath. "Damn babe, where'd you get this outfit?" Sam relaxed and smiled. "Kurt picked it out when me, him, and Santana went shopping last weekend" she felt Sam run his hands over the soft silk at her hip. "You look gorgeous" he said as trailed the fingers of his left hand over the skin on her right arm. He smiled when he saw goosebumps appear. He pulled off her night shirt leaving her in just her bra and panties. He helped her onto the bed and scooted her up until her back was against the headboard. Mercedes was loving how caring and Sam was being and found herself aroused at what he had planned. She took a deep breath and smiled when she felt Sam kissed her neck nipping gently. She felt him move off the bed then return setting the tray on their bedside table. The bed dipped as he sat beside her. She shivered as she felt something tickle her ankle.

Sam moved the object slowly over her calf and up to her knee. Mercedes giggled softly as Sam continued to trail the object over her thigh. She shook her leg. "What is that?" Sam shrugged but then chuckled. "What does it feel like?" he said in his deep sultry voice. Mercedes closed her eyes and focused on the feel of the object as Sam reached her side and began drawing circles on her skin. It was soft and silky feeling but also had a little bit of weight to it. Sam moved the object from her hip to her stomach circling her belly button before floating over her breast. She shivered again as it ghosted along her neck. When felt a petal touch her bottom lip she finally knew. "A rose" she said Sam trailed the flower around her face. Sam made a noise of confirmation and grabbed something metal. "Metal..." Mercedes tilted her head to the side. "Handcuffs!" Mercedes held her wrist out smiling excitedly. Sam chuckled as he removed her bra and panties "Someone's eager" he moved to her side and placed a wrist in the cuff wrapping the other around the post then cuffing her other wrist. Mercedes shimmied excitedly "Now it's getting interesting" Sam bit his lip as he looked at her handcuffed to their bed completely naked. He grabbed the strawberries and whipped cream. He dipped the end of the strawberry in the whipped cream and placed a dollop on each of her nipples. He pressed the strawberry to her lips laughing when she licked it before taking a bite. "ooh food play" she said once she swallowed.

Sam ate the rest of the strawberry leaning forward to kiss Mercedes. Mercedes moaned when she tasted the strawberry on his tongue. Sam massaged her tongue with his sucking on her bottom lip. Sam grabbed the bowl of whipped cream and dipped his fingers into the bowl. He placed some of the cream in a long trail from her neck to her pussy. He put the bowl back on the table and moved so he could lick the cream from her neck. Mercedes tilted her neck so he could have better access. She closed her eyes straining against the cuffs wishing so bad that she could touch him. Sam sucked hard on her collar bone making her moan. He continued on his path until he got to her pussy. Sam stared at her vagina. Her pussy was soaked leaving a wet spot on the sheets. He got the bowl of whipped cream and covered her clit and outer lips. He laid on his stomach and licked her outer lips gently. He looked up and saw that Mercedes was biting her lip with her head leaning against the headboard. He was watched her chest rise and fall as her breathing picked up. He turned his attention back to his play land and began to suck the whipped cream off her clit. Mercedes was loving it. It felt amazing and she loved when her man ate her pussy. She resisted against the bonds holding her wanting nothing more than to be able to grab his hair while he licked and sucked her pussy. "Fuck... ah shit... So good" Mercedes moaned loudly. She wanted more pressure so she rolled her hips against his face. "God! Baby use your fingers" Sam inserted a finger into his wife's pussy and moved them in and out of her while flicking his tongue wildly on her clit.

Mercedes moved her hips faster as her moans grew louder. She didn't care how she might have looked at that time she was so close to coming she felt as if she might pass out. "Sam, I'm close. Faster baby" she could feel the handcuffs digging into her wrist as she moved and twisted but somehow the pain added to her pleasure. Sam pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy faster as she'd requested. He flattened his tongue against her clit and wiggled it back and forth. Mercedes moaned loudly. "Shit, right there! ah!" Mercedes hips lifted off the bed as she reached her climax rendered momentarily speechless. Her legs shook violently and she let out a strangled moan. Sam watched as her mouth formed an O shape. He helped her through her orgasm. When she'd come down from her peak he removed the blindfold and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I will never get tired of making you come like that. You're so beautiful when you come" he kissed her neck and released her from the handcuffs. Mercedes rubbed her wrist and looked at Sam. She loved how he always had remnants of her cum on his lips and chin. His full lips were redder than normal and swollen. Mercedes pulled her husband to her and thrusted her tongue in his mouth loving the taste of her cum on his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him and flipped their positions until he was lying on his back with her on top of him.

Mercedes straddled his hips grinding herself onto his hard erection. She leaned forward attaching her lips to his neck and roughly pulling the skin into her mouth. Sam let out a sharp intake of breath as she nipped at his neck. He rolled his hips upward grinding his dick against her clit. Mercedes sat up biting her lip as a low moan slipped past her lips. Sam tentatively ran his hands through her black mid back length curls, happy when she didn't smack his hand away. Mercedes kissed his lips quickly before she moved herself to settle between his legs. she looked up at Sam through her long thick lashes as she rubbed his hard dick through the briefs. Sam bit his lip and watched her grab the bowl of warm chocolate and dip her finger in it letting it drip on her breast. She kept her eyes on him as she lifted her breast to her mouth and licked the chocolate off. Sam felt his dick twitch as her pink tongue flicked out and swirled around her nipple. She did the same with her opposite breast. Mercedes dipped a spoon into the chocolate and coated her palm. She did the same with her other hand. She gripped Sam's dick swiping her chocolate covered thumb across his tip. Sam cursed as his hips jerked upward involuntarily. Mercedes' eyes flicked toward his. She maintained eye contact as she began to jerk his dick with both hands coating him in the chocolate. Sam gripped the sheets at his sides as Mercedes slowly slide her hands up and down his shaft. "God baby don't stop" Sam watched her through hooded lids. Mercedes leaned down swiping her tongue across the tip. Sam's eyes flew open watching intently as she took his head into her mouth sucking gently. She released him with a loud pop licking from the tip to his base.

Mercedes put his dick back in her mouth going down as far as she could. She relaxed her throat muscles effectively taking him deeper in her throat. Sam's eyes rolled back. "oh my god" Mercedes stuck her tongue out licking his balls. "Fuck!" Sam wrapped her hair around his hand as she bobbed her head up and down on his dick. He assisted her as she deep throated his dick again. He thrusted his hips faster making her take him deeper in her throat. He could feel himself about to come so he moved her faster on him. Mercedes gripped his hips tight as she felt his dick twitch in her mouth. His dick twitched a couple more times before he shot his cum down her throat in ropes. Sam held her head so she couldn't move as he continued to come. When the last drop hit her tongue he released her head and fell back against the pillows. He switched them having her lay on her back with him straddling one of her thighs. He positioned himself at her entrance rubbing his tip between her pussy lips. He tapped her clit a few times earning a low moan from Mercedes. "Sam, fuck me don't tease me" Sam looked down at her and smiled adorably at her. He pushed himself into her tight warm pussy and stilled himself to let herself get used to his size. They both moaned. Mercedes moved slightly to get him to move. Once he did start to move Mercedes was wishing he would never stop. He was at an angle where he was stroking her g spot everytime he thrusted back into her. Mercedes gripped his upper arm digging her nails into his skin. He captured both of her wrist in his hands pinning them above her head. He leaned down licking her bottom lip.

Mercedes let his tongue enter her mouth moving in sync with his hip movements. She sucked on his tongue rolling her hips in time with his. Sam looked her deep in her eyes as he made love to her. "I love you Mercedes" Mercedes smiled and kissed his nose. "I love you too baby" Sam smiled down at her before he buried his face in her neck and began thrusting harder. Sam released her wrist and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closer to him. Mercedes moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "harder baby" she moaned in his ear. Sam placed his hands on either side of her head and body rolled his hips into hers. Mercedes eyes rolled back as his dick rubbed against her g spot. Sam bit his lip as he felt Mercedes' pussy squeeze him. He let out an unintelligible noise. "Jesus, you're so fucking wet and tight" Mercedes kissed his neck as her husband continued to love her. She sucked on his earlobe smiling against his ear when she felt him shiver. She stuck her tongue out and licked the shell of his ear feeling him shiver again. Sam knew she was teasing him to get him to lose concentration. Sam let himself get lost in the feeling of being inside of his wife and moaned sexy things in Mercedes' ear knowing that usually gets her hot and bothered. "God, your pussy is squeezing me so damn tight. So wet...mmm I love how wet you get for me" Sam said in a breathy whisper. He watched as goosebumps appeared on her arms and her pussy clenched in response to his words. Mercedes loved when her husband talked dirty to her while making love. It never failed to get her juices flowing. She let out a frustrated moan. She loved making love with Sam but at that time she wanted to get fucked by her husband.

Sam knew she wanted things to get a little rougher but decided to tease her a little by loving her slowly. "Sam, harder baby" she whined trying to thrust her hips faster. He held her hips still as he gave her long slow strokes. Mercedes grunted in frustration. She sucked on his shoulder pulling on his blond hair. With Sam hair pulling was a sure good way to get him to lose a bit of control and go balls deep. He held her legs up in the air and went harder and faster. Mercedes moaned loud as Sam slammed his hips into hers. "Yes baby, right there! Fuck me harder!" she screamed into his shoulder. Sam put his hands under her butt grinding his hips into hers. "You like that baby?" Sam bit her shoulder making her scream. Mercedes moaned loudly. "I'm coming Sam. Don't stop!" Mercedes moved her head from side to side moaning. She felt herself floating higher and higher before she exploded muffling her scream into Sam's shoulder. "fuck Fuck fuck" Sam chanted as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. His thrusting became erratic and he began moaning into Mercedes' neck. "Fuck, I Love you so much" Sam moaned breathlessly in her ear. He kept thrusting to prolong his orgasm until he was empty. He kissed his wife's neck and pulled out of her laying on his back. Mercedes snuggled into his arms and soon fell asleep. Sam lay awake playing with one of her curls as he let the sound of her even breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
